A Fallen Star
by ju007
Summary: After bring teased & hurt to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. Bella is stepping out of the lime light and goes back to Forks for her senior year. Will they realize who she is now? Will she seek revenge? Canon Pairing.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing Twilight but I love to manipulate the characters anyway to my liking.

* * *

Full Summery: After bring teased & hurt to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. Bella leaves Forks. Three years later gaining confidence and a celebrity status; Bella is stepping out of the lime light and goes back to Forks for her senior year. Will they realize who she is now? Will they get the revenge that they deserve! Canon Pairing. Slightly OOC.

This Chapter has been reedited by Project Team Beta.

* * *

Chapter One: Beginning Again

BPOV

I was stepping off the airplane and into Forks' terminal. The last time I was in this place. It was three years ago, and it all looks the same.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and this is my story…

When I was in middle school, my mom Renee had decided to get remarried to this younger guy named Phil. He is a minor league baseball player and absolutely loves my mom. So, as a belated wedding present, I decided to give them some space and go live with Charlie, my dad.

Well, Charlie was really excited and so was I. I thought that I would finally be able to spend some quality time with my father. In the summer, I moved in, and it was great. I got to really bond with my dad to a point where we got so close that I started going fishing with him.

All was well until my first day of seventh grade. I was the new shiny object in town; and it wasn't as welcoming as I thought. The stares and whispers were not the worst things I had faced. The one gang of popular kids, that everyone seemed to fear, targeted me before I had even arrived.

Their torment lasted for two years and the moment where I couldn't take it anymore. For fear of this happening, Charlie let me leave. Even though it broke his heart to see me leave again, it was only for the better.

At the time , Renee and Phil were in California because he was playing ball there. It took me a month to get out of my lifeless state, but once I did, Renee wanted me to go to therapy. Through therapy, I found myself again; I became the little girl that Charlie once knew. My therapist suggested that I should try some new activities and so I did. I enrolled myself into acting and dance classes, which I loved. It improved my confidence and my clumsiness to the point where I was spotted by an agency, which started my acting career, and it was the beginning of Isabella Dwyer or Izzy. I used Phil's last name for my career to keep the small town of Forks peaceful from paparazzi.

It started slow with some TV show appearances then I moved to minor role in a movie before I landed the lead in a major motion picture. With all I've been through and everything going on, Charlie always came to see me because he knew I couldn't handle being in Forks. I enjoyed the times I got to spend with Charlie, but it was never enough. After three years of being home-schooled and getting private tutoring, I was returning to Forks for my senior year, and I couldn't be happier to see Charlie, Sue and soon to be step-siblings Leah and Seth.

I loved them all to death and missed them terribly. I couldn't wait to see some of my old friends Angela and Ben. I hoped that we could pick up our friendship from where we left off.

They probably won't recognize me, though.

Before I left, I was a weak little girl with glasses, frizzy hair and braces. But now, I was 17 and curvy, I'd has laser eye-surgery, got the braces off and learned how to style my hair and do my make-up As I headed towards the baggage claim to get my luggage, I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I took out my iPhone and saw that it was one of my best friends Kate.

"Hey, Kate."

"BELLLA!" she screamed.

"Wow, any louder and I would have gone deaf." I laughed.

"Sorry, I already miss you, B." I could hear her sniffle.

"Kate, I know. I miss you, Irina and Carmen very much. But I need this break," I said as I walked towards the baggage claim and picked up my luggage.

"Bella, what are you doing? You sound out of breath." she giggled.

"Sorry, I was picking up my luggage. I'm so glad you guys talked me into shipping most of it because these two are so heavy." I laughed.

"We thought you were the smart one, Bells." She laughed. "So, how was your flight?"

"It was okay. Long I guess. I'm just glad to be back. Well, tell the girls I love them and I'll try to email them later," I said.

"Well, Bells, take care, girl. We expect an email every day," She said.

"Okay, Bye," I said and hung up.

I love my girls to pieces. Kate is the sweetest girl you'd ever meet. Irina is the complete bitch in our group but won't let anyone mess with her. As for Carmen, she was the one who kept us together. I was hesitant about meeting people in California. I didn't want to meet superficial people who would use you for your celebrity status then just back-stab you later. But not my girls, we were the real deal. We were always there for each other.

As I was walking toward the main entrance dragging my luggage through the sea of people, I heard a faint beeping sound and realized it was my phone so I took it out, "Shit!" _How could I get 100 new emails and 30 voicemail in a six-hour flight?_

As I looked up from my phone someone bumped into me causing me to stumble and lose my footing. I managed to catch myself, but my purse wasn't that lucky. I tried to catch it, but everything still fell out.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

The bronze-haired boy turned around, and I noticed the brightest emerald eyes I have ever seen. It would have been nice meeting attractive boys my age at the airport, but these eyes belonged to the boy that made my earlier days at Fork a living hell - The eyes of Edward Masen-Cullen.

"Like you saw where you were going, with your nose buried in your phone," he said.

"Well, you could have watched where you were going. Nobody needs to be in such a rush!" I spat as I bent down to gather my things and put them back into my purse.

"Well, let me help you," he said and handed me my lip gloss.

"No!" I snatched it out of his hands. "You've done enough!" I yelled! I stood back up and made sure I had everything.

As I turned around to look at him, Edward was starring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Stare much?" I smirked.

"I'm Edward Cull-" He was interrupted by people yelling from behind us. I turned around and saw Seth and Jacob. I looked at Edward then started to walk towards my step-brother and my best friend.

"BELLLLLA! Baby girl, is that you?" I heard Seth bellowing as he reached me. I dropped my luggage and ran towards the two guys I loved.

I jumped into Jacob arms, "Wow, Jake, you really have grown since the last time I saw you." I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he put me down. "How's Leah? Why didn't she come?" I said.

"Aww, Bells, she's good. You'll see her soon," he smiled, "Welcome back, I've missed you." I smiled at him.

"We all have, Bells," said the voice behind me. I turned around and saw my soon-to-be step-brother Seth.

"SETH!" I yelled as I jumped on him.

"Aww, Bella, I missed you so much; I'm glad you're back. Now the family is complete." He smiled as I looked into his eyes with my own teary eyes.

"I know, Seth, it's good to be back," I said as he released me. Then held my left wrist and stared at the scar that almost ended my life.

_It was the first day of school, and I was getting off the bus. I looked towards the school and noticed that while kids were heading inside, some would turn around and look at me. No, not looking as much as they were glaring._

_All I could think of was why they would glare at me when they didn't know me. As I walked to the school's entrance, I heard laugher and I turned to see a flying object that smacked me right in the forehead "Ow!"_

_The group of kids just looked at me as they walked towards the doors. A boy with bronze hair ran up and picked up the baseball, then turned to me with a smirk and said, "Welcome to Forks High" Then he ran off again._

_"Wow, this is going to be great," I said as I picked myself off the ground._

_Three weeks later and I found myself sitting in the library more trying to avoid the in-crowd, especially Cullen._

_Later that day, I was walking in the hallway towards my locker before my next class. When I was about to close it, someone bumped into me. "Sorry."_

_Then someone hit me, and I fell. I looked up and saw that it was Cullen. He looked down and saw me. "Oh, it's you, Swan."_

_As I got up, I noticed that he was still resting his elbow against the lockers. I was looking into my locker and from the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk. "I don't understand how someone like you has the last name Swan." 'He looked at me up and down, "More like an ugly duckling," then walked away.' I was stared at the mirror that was at the back of my locker and found a tear falling down my cheek. I didn't go to gym class that day._

"So, who was that guy that you were yelling at?" I hesitated, "Bell-la?" He gave me a questioning look.

I sighed, "It was Edward Cullen."

"What!" Seth yelled. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, don't worry. He didn't even recognize me. He just bumped into me, and I gave him hell," I said.

"Okay, okay sis. I'm just looking out for you. Cullen is bad news," Seth said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, Seth, I can take care of myself. plus, I'm not the same girl as before." I sighed.

"I know. You're not the same girl. You're Isabella Dwyer, an actress whom Fans love, even with how shockingly clumsy you can be, still they love you just as much." He sighed.

"I know, Seth. People don't know Izzy, but she's here…" I placed my hand on my heart.

"I'm just watching out for you," he said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Ha ha! But did you see how Cullen was looking at you? You totally dazzled him." Jacob said as we walked towards the car. "Come on! Charlie is waiting, and you guys were causing a scene back there," he laughed.

We put my luggage in the trunk, and I climbed in the back seat of the car. We were finally on our way home. As we passed all the greenery of Forks heading towards home, all I could think of was that Edward Cullen was dazzled by me. I could use that to my advantage because as I know revenge is sweet. This school year is all about new adventures and new beginnings. Forks High doesn't know what will hit them, _especially_ Edward Cullen.

* * *

AN: Thank-You for reading! Here's to a new adventure.

Follow me on Twitter: ju007_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Twilight and all the Character belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Author's Note: I just want to say Thank-You for the sweet reviews.

To CitizenCullen25 for encouraging me on Twitter to finally post my story. I love ya bb and I'm glad to have you back. She's an amazing writer. Please check out her stories. Link on my profile.

To TwiDi my beta and another amazing writer. Link on my profile. Thank-You for making my writing to look and sound so much better. This is going to be fun! :)

To Chartwilightmom; Yes "clap hands" First Fic is finally up! Check her out too. Amazing twilight mom and writer as well.

To Jessieclow3, my best friend. Thank-you! Twilight FanFiction is amazing; you know I've read my share of it and look I'm finally writing my own now. Go checkout her story and please review to encourage her to write more!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Welcome Home

**BPOV**

We got in the car and started heading towards Forks. I can't believe that it's been three years since I've been here. I couldn't help but look at all the greenery as we drove. _How I've missed it these few years._

"Wow. It's still so green."

Jake laughed. "What did you except? It's Forks; it's always raining-"

"It's not raining at the moment," Seth cut in.

"Of course! Now it's cause Bells is back," Jake Smiled.

I smiled at the guys and I continued to gaze out the window. As we were entering the town, I noticed how some of the places looked a bit different, but still maintained a familiar feeling to them. We passed by what looked like a coffee shop; _JavaJam_ its sign said.

"Hey, guys, what's that place?" as I pointed to it.

"Oh, man, Bells! That place is amazing! It has the best gourmet sandwiches, delicious desserts and fabulous drinks-"

"JAKE! Slow down, it sounds like a Starbucks." I shrugged.

"Wow, Baby-Bell; JavaJam is no near a Starbucks!" Seth said.

"Seth is Right. It's a Coffee shop after school hangout lounge; and it's has karaoke on Fridays and OpenMic on Saturdays." Jake said as Seth nodded.

"Wow, sounds wonderful. When did it open?"

"Hmmm, I think about a year after you left." Jake stated.

Seth grabbed my wrist and gave it a squeeze; he could always tell when I was uncomfortable. The car was heading up towards the house. The house itself sat on a hill, Charlie used to joke that he lived on a hill because being the chief of police, he had to watch over the town but it was beautiful blue and white Victorian house that had a front porch with a gazebo attached.

As we pulled into the driveway I noticed something blue from the corner of eye. I jumped out of the car and ran to my car, my baby.

"Oh my God, my baby, I can't believe it's already here!" I said as I hugged my car.

It was a Blue Audi RS6, it was the first car I bought since I started in the business and I absolutely loved it.

"It arrived a couple of days ago." Seth said.

"Good, I can't wait to drive it again." I said.

"But, Bella, the keys weren't with it."

I smirked, "you mean… _these keys_?" as I pulled out my car keys.

"Yes! Can I please test drive it?"

"No way, Seth."

"Now, you done it, Bella. Seth has been dreaming of driving this car since it's been here." Jacob said.

"Well, if he wants these keys, he needs to catch me first." I dashed off in the opposite direction.

It didn't take long for Seth to catch me, "so, are you going to let me drive it now?" he asked, still holding on to my waist.

"Maybe…" I smirked.

I started to feel sick as Seth was shaking me down and up.

"Put me down!"

"Only if you let me test out your car," he smiled.

As I was trying to make him wait for my answer, I heard a familiar police car pull into the drive way. I jumped out of Seth's arms and ran to the car.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

**Charlie's POV**

My Baby girl was finally coming home after being away from Forks for three years.

I woke up early to get ready to head to the station to start my day. I was sitting on the bed putting on my shoes. I must've zoned out when Sue entered the bedroom and sat beside me.

"What has you so deep in thought?" she asked.

"My Baby girl is coming home. It's been so long. I'm surprised she wants to come back here; to this place. It caused her so much pain at the time." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Charlie, of course she wants to be back. She misses her family, especially her father. You have been so supportive over these few years."

"I know, I just worry. I don't want her to go through what she had been through before. I almost lost her because of what those kids put her through." My voice started to shake.

"Charlie, listen to me, I know that Bella has gone through some horrible things. But she's grown up now; and it's made her more confident and strong going through all that." She sighed. "Just think. When she gets home, we can finally get married and be the family that we always wanted to be."

"Thank you, sweets" I lightly kissed her lips, "I really needed to hear that."

"Well, I hope you have a great day, honey. I'll see you when you get back home."

"You too, sweets." I said as I headed to the door.

On my way to the station, I was thinking back to when Bella first came to live with me.

_Flashback_

_I was on the phone with Bells._

_"Daddy, I can't wait to be home!" she squealed._

_"Me too, Baby girl. Are you ready to start seventh grade at Forks' Middle School?" I asked._

_"Of course, Daddy, Well, I need to finish packing, I'll see you at the Airport tomorrow."_

_"Okay, Baby-Bell, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Daddy. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

Next Day - Port Angeles' Airport…

_I was waiting for the flight from Arizona to land. It was the next flight._

_Ten minutes later, when it landed, I looked around anxiously searching for my Baby girl. From a distance, I heard someone calling out for me._

_"Daddy!" I looked back and saw my sweet Baby-Bell coming my way._

_She dropped her luggage and ran to me._

_"Daddy!" she yelled._

_I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "My sweet, Isabella, you are finally home. I've missed you so much!" I said as a tear trailed down my face._

_She looked up at me and smiled, "Daddy, don't cry. I'm here to make it all better and I've missed you so much." She said as she hugged me tighter._

_"Ok, ok, no crying, let's get your luggage and head home." I smiled, reluctantly letting her go and went to pick up her bags._

_We headed to the cruiser where I put her bags in the trunk and I opened her door. She smiled at me._

_"So, how's your mother?" I asked. I knew Renee recently had gotten married and I was happy for her. Even though it didn't workout for us, I would never regret our short marriage. It's because of that marriage that I have this sweet daughter sitting beside me._

_"She's good. She and Phil are in their honeymoon stage still; and it's gross." she said._

_"Well, I'm glad she's happy and I'm glad you are finally here, Bells." I said with a light laugh._

_"Me too, Dad, me too."_

_We talked and laughed until we got into Forks. I could tell she truly missed it here when I noticed how she was gazing out the window, absorbing in the scenery._

_We pulled into the drive way._

_"It's as beautiful as I remember it, Dad." Bella said as she turned to smile at me._

_"Well, I'm glad, you're home. It will be nice to have someone else in the house." I said as I got out of the car. "After you unpack, do you want to go to the Diner to get some dinner?"_

_"Sure, Dad. Sounds great." She smiled. I would never get tired seeing my girl smile and I promise myself to make sure she smiles all the time._

_I went to the trunk to get her bags, "Bells, don't you think these bags are kind of light?" I said as I held her bags._

_"Well, Dad, I couldn't take all my clothes; they aren't warm enough for Forks." she rolled her eyes._

_"Okay, will make a trip to the Mall soon, you can get warmer clothes."_

_"Thanks, Dad." She smiled._

_"No Problem, Baby-Bell."_

_"You should just be glad I didn't bring all my novels. I don't think you could lift that bag." she laughed. "But Mom is mailing a box with all of them." she said._

_"Ok, let's get inside." We headed into the house and I bought Bella's bags into her room._

_"Well, I painted the walls recently, I hope you like the color. I also got you new bedding." I said as I showed her the new room._

_"Well, Dad, this is really great, I love it. I also love how I have my own bathroom." she said, walked towards me and gave me a big hug._

_"Well, anything for you, Bells. Let's go to the Diner at 6:30," I said._

_Bella smiled and nodded as she started to unpack her bags._

At the Diner…

_We'd just finished our meal; and we got some peach cobbler for dessert. I could tell that Bella was deep in thought._

_"Dad, did you ever thought of dating? I know how happy Phil had made Mom and I want the same happiness for you." she said. I was shocked._

_"Well, Bells, when the time is right, I'll date. But right now, I'm happy that I have my Baby-Bell back home." I smiled._

_"Okay," she said._

_I could tell that Bella still had something on her mind._

_"Bells, what else is on your mind?" I asked._

_She sighed and looked at me with sad eyes, "what if nobody likes me?" she asked._

_"Well, if you just be your charming self, people will love you." I offered._

_"Daddd… You're being biased!"_

_"Well, maybe but I know it's true." I smiled. She laughed._

_"Well, let's get home. You must be tired from the travelling all day long." I said. I paid for the bill. Then I wrapped my arm around my little girl's shoulder and walked us to the car so we could go home._

_End Flashback_

That was one of the best days when Bella first came home. I pulled into the station and walked inside.

"Hey, Chief." I turned around and saw Mark.

"Hey. How are you?"

"You Know, same old, same old," he said.

"I know what you mean."

"Are you excited for your Baby Girl to come home?" he asked.

"Of course, I am. It's been three years." I said.

"Don't worry, I can see the look on your face. You are worried over Bella coming back here." He said giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, how's your wedding plans coming along?" he said.

"They are coming slowly. Sue and Leah are working on them but they both want to wait until Bella gets here; which will be in a couple of days." I said.

"That's great. Let me know if you need any help, I'm headed out." He said as he walked towards the door. I waved 'goodbye'.

I met Sue through my Best friend Billy. She was a single mother to a set of twins, Seth and Leah. We have been together for the past five years and we were finally getting married. Sue and her kids moved in a year ago. I loved her children like they were my own. Her husband, Harry, passed away when the kids were only six years old. One thing I knew when getting into a relationship was… that Bella was first my first priority. I didn't want anything or anyone getting in the way of our relationship; which Sue understood, being a mother as well. All of them took Bella and I into their arms and loved us. Since Bella was an only child, I was glad that she had someone else around her own age. Seth was very protective of Bella, even though they didn't go to the same school and Leah was very caring. Both Seth and Leah would call me Dad here and there, which was fine by me because I didn't want to replace their father; I just wanted to be there for them.

Bella loved all of them so much and welcomed them with open arms. When I told the children that I was going to propose to Sue, they were very happy. All I wanted was for Bella not to be hurt; but turns out, she was glad to be getting two step-siblings. A lot of people thought it was about time that we were having a wedding, but it was too soon after Bella's accident; and I wanted her to heal before it.

But Now, I know that Bella has come along. She has more strength and confidence than anybody that I know. Heck! She has a bigger paycheck than all my cheques combined; and that's just from one project. The one thing I would worry about is that being back in Forks might bring back those awful memories that she had.

_Flashback_

_I got home from work early because I wanted to be here before Bella got home from her first day of school. I was excited to hear all about it. I heard the bus pull up and I saw Bella through the window walking towards the front door._

_"Hey, Dad." she said. I could tell that her voice was off._

_"Hey, Baby-Bell, how was your first day?" I asked._

_"It was fine," she said._

_I was trying to examine her to see what was wrong. She dropped her school bag and went to the closet to put her jacket in it. She was avoiding eye contact the whole time. I got up from my chair and went to stand in front of her, so I could see her face. She turned around and finally her eyes met mine. I could tell that she had been crying._

_"Oh Baby-Bell, what's wrong?" I asked._

_She threw herself at me and hugged me tightly as her tears started to cascade down her face._

_"Oh, Daddy, It was horrible. The kids were mean and hurtful," she sobbed._

_"That can't be." I said. It was a parent's worst fear when their child came home crying._

_"It's like they hated me even before I came to school and they didn't give me a chance," she said through the tears._

_"Oh, Baby girl, maybe just give it some time. If they don't come around, you could go to school on the Reservation with Jacob." I said._

_"Maybe. But I'll try to give it a chance," she said as her tears stopped._

_"Okay, I'm going to fix dinner. Do you want to help me?" I knew that was one thing that Bella loved to do._

_"Sure, Dad. Just let me go freshen up," she smiled weakly._

_"Okay, Bells." I gave her a kiss on the forehead then walked into the kitchen._

_End Flashback_

I hoped after the first day that it would be easier for her, but it wasn't. I always suggested that she should go to La Push with Jacob, but she was too stubborn to go. Jacob was Billy's son and was a good friend to Bella, especially when times got rough for her.

But as Bella went to school in Forks, it didn't get any better. Before eighth grade, Bella was still refusing to go to school on the reservation. I thought that by the time she's in high school, that things would get better for her. That the kids would finally grow up. But since Forks was such a small town, things would never have changed.

_Flashback_

_It was September, and Bella seemed more happy than usual. I thought it was a good sign that things would look up for her._

_On Bella's birthday, September 13th, I was at work finishing some paperwork so I could be home early for my Baby girl's birthday._

_"Hey, Chief, why the rush?" Mark asked._

_"It's Bella's Birthday; and I want to get home early." I said._

_"Oh, here let me take over; go ahead, go home and celebrate with your Baby girl." He said._

_"Thanks, Mark." I said as I put the file down and headed to my cruiser._

_I got into the car and picked up my cell to give Bells a quick call. It kept on ringing and ringing. I suddenly felt anxious. Bella was usually quick to pick up the phone. I started to drive faster, thinking of anything that could possibly go wrong._

_I pulled into the driveway, got out and headed to my house._

_I opened the door, "Bells!" I yelled._

_It was too quiet in the house, maybe she was just in the bathroom. "Bells?" I yelled again._

_I went to the kitchen and when I got there I saw the most horrifying thing. My precious Baby-Bell was laying on the kitchen floor. I bent down to look at her and noticed out of the corner of my eye that the cutting board was on the counter with vegetables placed on it._

_But then I noticed that the knife was on the ground and that it had blood on it. I checked Bella and saw that she had a deep cut on her wrist that laid in a puddle of blood. I refused to let my mind wander to the worst possibilities; instead, I thought of the best and fastest way to get Bella to the hospital. And fast._

_I checked her pulse and noticed that it was low. I double checked her body for injuries and noticed another gash on her head probably from the fall._

_I picked her up and carried her to the car, placed her in the front seat and ran to the driver's side. I turned on my lights and raced to the hospital._

_I got there as fast as I could. I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen parking his car and noticed that he had spotted me.._

_"Chief Swan, what are you doing here?"_

_"You need to help her, I can't lose her. I can't lose my Baby girl." I said without realizing the tears that had been leaking from my eyes._

_"I'll do my best," he said as he yelled for a nurse to help him._

_"What happened?" he asked. He took her from me, placed her on one of the cots and started pushing her into one of ER curtains._

_"I got home and I noticed the gash on her wrist and on her head as well."_

_"Okay, Charlie, I will take care of her," he said as he walked off._

_A nurse approached me. "Do you need anything, Chief Swan?" she said._

_"Just for my Baby-Bell to be okay." I sobbed._

_"Dr. Cullen is the best, she will be okay, let's get you seated and get you some water," she said and I just nodded because I was too emotional to speak._

One hour later...

_I was seated in the waiting room and it's been an hour since they took Bella. I looked up and saw Dr. Cullen approaching me._

_"Charlie, she's going to be okay," he said. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Carlisle steadied me so I wouldn't fall._

_"Thank you, Doc." I said._

_"Charlie, it was a close call, if you hadn't been home that quick, you could have lost her. She lost so much blood from the gash in her wrist; she hit a vein that bled out. And the head wound didn't help. I stitched her up and gave her several blood transfusions. I got her a head scan to make sure she had no brain damage." He stated._

_"Thank you so much."_

_"Charlie, I know you don't want to think about this, but do you think that Isabella was trying to commit suicide?" He asked._

_"I don't want to think about it, Carlisle."_

_"Okay, Charlie, she's in ICU. You should probably call Renee," he said._

_"But I can see her now, right?" he nodded._

_I walked into her hospital room and I saw my Baby girl laying there, so still, looking weak and fragile. I sat down in the chair next to the bed. I saw her wrapped wrist._

_I just stared at her. Knowing that this could have been a suicide attempt, I stepped out of the room to quickly call Renee._

_After a twenty-minute phone call, Renee was getting on the first flight here. I stepped into the room and sat down again. I saw Bella move._

_She opened up her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes when I finally knew she'd be okay. As okay as she could be at the moment._

_"Daddy," she whispered._

_"Shh, Baby girl," I said._

_"I'm so sorry," she stuttered._

_"Shh, it's okay, just relaxed" she nodded and her eyes started to close again. I let out a breath. I just sat for another thirty minutes just staring at my little girl. I brushed away the hair from her face._

_I heard someone entering the room I looked be hide me and I saw Carlisle behide me._

_"Has she woken up yet?" I nodded; he check the monitor._

_"Get some rest Charlie" I just nodded._

_It was early morning the next day and I felt someone's in my hair and I as I lift my head, I saw my BabyGirl staring at me._

_"Daddy" she whispered._

_"Oh, Bella." I said as the tears started to fall again, she lifted up her hand and brushed away the fallen tears._

_"I'm so sorry, Daddy." She said as her tears started to fall._

_"We'll talk about it later. But I want you to eat something before anything else." She nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back" I said._

_An hour later Bella had eaten and she was dressed in her own clothes, but still laying down in the hospital bed._

_I looked up at her. "Why, Bella? Why did you do that? I thought I lost you when I came home."_

_I looked at her and I could tell that she was breaking down. "I just wanted to feel something besides the emotional pain I was getting from school," she whispered._

_"Daddy… walking into that school everyday was hell, I would get teased, pushed and I just want to feel something besides the emotional abuse."_

_I was shocked on what she was saying. "Why didn't you take my offer to go to the school in La Push?" I asked._

_"Because…" she stuttered, "if I did, other kids who'd see me around school would know that I was weak."_

_"Oh, Isabella." I said._

_"Everyday I would hear that I'm worthless, ugly, klutz and that I wouldn't get anywhere in life."_

_"You are beautiful inside and out."_

_"I know you said that because I'm your daughter, but when you hear this every day for two years, you'd end up believing it."_

_"Who told you that?" I asked._

_"The popular group and they made everyone hate me even before I came here. But still, Daddy, I wanted to live with you." she stated._

_I smiled weakly, "but it broke you, it broke my Baby girl, my Baby-Bell" I whispered._

_I heard someone come into the room._

_"Oh, Bella!" I saw Renee rush towards the bed._

_"Oh, Mom!" Bella said through more tears._

_"I'll leave you here to catch up with your mother." She nodded._

_I stepped out of her room and sat down in the cafeteria. I saw Carlisle walk towards me._

_"How is she?" He asked._

_"She's broken, my Baby girl is so broken. It's all my fault. If she would have stayed with her mother, those cruel kids wouldn't have broken my Baby girl."_

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"Since day one, the kids at school weren't treating her well. She said it was the popular kids that made everyone else hate her." I whispered. Carlisle just nodded._

_"Well, I better get back in there," he nodded again._

_"If you need anything, Charlie, just ask." I nodded._

_"Thank you, for everything." I said. I got up for my chair and walked back into Bella's room. I saw Renee and Bella in a tight hug._

_"Mom, I need to talk to Dad." Renee nodded._

_"Okay, honey, I'm going get some coffee." Bella nodded._

_I sat on the edge of her bed._

_"Daddy," she said. I looked at her._

_"Daddy, I want to heal, I want to get better, I want to be happy again and I need to leave Forks to do so. Mom lives in California and I'm going to go live with her and Phil. I need to do this for myself. I would stay, but remember… I love you, Daddy. I want to be your happy Baby-Bell again," she said with a tear running down her face._

_"Oh, Isabella, You will always be my Baby-Bell."_

_"I talked to Mom, We're going to find a therapist and I'm going to get a tutor, so I can finish school at home. I need to find my confidence, my strength and myself. I love you, Daddy, so much."_

_"I love you too, Baby girl, I just want you be happy again and if you need to do this; I will support you." I smiled._

_"Thank you," she said._

_"Of course, we will keep in touch. You can call me any time and I'll try to visit as much as I can."_

_"I love you, Daddy." I smiled; I would never get tired of hearing those words._

_"I love you too, Baby-Bell." I hugged her as tightly as I could._

End Flashback.

I knew it was for the best to let Bella heal; and she did. I am so proud of her and the young woman she has become today. It has been a long day. I got into my cruiser and headed to my home to my soon-to-be-wife, my two wonderful step-children and soon my Baby-Bell.

As I was climbing the hill to the house, I noticed three figures running around. I noticed that the dark brown hair figure, as I got out of the car, run into my arms.

"Daddy!" Bella said.

"Oh my gosh, Baby-Bell, you're here. You're here earlier!" I said with watery eyes.

She looked up with similar watery eyes, "I wanted to surprise you," she said.

"Such a good surprise. I love you, Baby Bell."

"I love you too, Dad," she said as she reached up and wiped a tear away.

"Well, let's get you inside and settled." I smiled.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Follow me on Twitter: ju0007

Please Review!


End file.
